The Journey Begins
by obsessedwithfakereality
Summary: This story takes place after 2x16. I would like to make this story long lasting, so please review and give feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Clarke:

Clarke walked into the forest, she had hoped no one would follow her. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she knew she couldn't be there. The city of light sounded too good to be true. Clarke thought about going south, maybe there would be more people there.

She walked for miles when she decided to take a break. She knew that she needed to sit and rest for a few hours, the events of the last few days had completely drained her. The air was so cold around her. Fire. A fire was the only way to stay warm. The nights were so cold compared to when they had first landed on earth. She needed fire wood. Clarke had to stay busy, looking for wood, water, food anything to keep her from thinking about all her people, and what she did to save her them. Bellamy had said it was the only thing to do, that they would have kept coming after them. But that didn't make what happened right in the slightest.

She sat against a stump, just as she figured, all the emotions she had tried to suppress came rushing back. The tears that started were uncontrollable. Clarke thought about what she had done. She killed so many innocent people. But her people were alive. They were save at camp. She smiled at the thought of them all sharing stories and laughing around the fire. All of her people that she was able to save were there Monty, Bellamy, Raven, her mom, and Jasper. Jasper hated her. She didn't blame him, the girl he loved was dead. Because of her. Bellamy was there. He could protect everyone, and Jasper wouldn't hate Bellamy as long as he could blame Clarke. Everyone would be okay as long as Bellamy was there. She smiled at the thought of him. She couldn't help it, he didn't hate her like she thought he did. He forgave her for MT Weather. There was a cracking branch in the distance. She laid between the stump and a bush. There was more noise. The alliance with the grounders was over after Lexas betrayal. But Clarke wasn't worried about the grounders killing her, the only thing that would kill her now was her guilt.

Bellamy:

All these people had no idea she wasn't here anymore. They were all going to look to him for answers now. No one would fully trust the adults, Bellamy sure as hell didn't. They came down here and took away all of their weapons and thought that we would just submit to being their prisoners again. But none of them understood what it was like down here, not the way the kids did.

Clarke was the best chance anyone in this camp had for survival, and now she was gone. It was obvious that she didn't want anyone to know right away, she knew they would go after her. Plus work had to be done, they couldn't have their people all scattered out looking for her, it would just weaken the defenses. Since the grounders broke the truce, war was still coming. Bellamy kept his head down as he walked to his tent, he didn't look at any of his people, and if he looked at them he would tell them about Clarke, and how they needed to go after her.

His tent was just how he had left it a couple days ago. Before Clarke sent him to Mt Weather. Clarke would be okay, she was strong and he knew that. He couldn't remember that tie he actually slept. He needed rest. He knew he was useless while being this sleep deprived. The moon shone through the cracks of the tent, sleep was all he could think about now.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke:

The horn woke Clarke up. Panic filled her system in seconds. She listened. Another horn rang through the air. Acid fog was her first thought. Wait, Bellamy took out the acid fog, so what could the horn be for. She got up and looked around, nothing. It was time for her to keep moving anyways. Clarke grabbed her pack, took a small sip of water, and then headed south once again. She was relieved that none of her people had followed her, but she couldn't say she wasn't also a little disappointed. Of all the sky people she thought that Bellamy would follow her. She shook her head, of course he wouldn't follow. He knew the sky people were more important than her. He probably hadn't even thought about her. For all she knew, he still hated her for sending him to Mt Weather. Clarke decided she needed to stay focused on finding somewhere she was safe. She kept walking. The moon was shining on the ground, lighting a path for her.

Bellamy:

" _Bellamy." Her voice was soft and her hand rested on his chest. Bellamy looked at the girl. She kept her head down. Her blue eyes were bright in the darkness around them. Her blonde hair fell just past her shoulders. He couldn't describe how beautiful she was. The dirt and dried blood on her didn't make her any less beautiful, it just showed how truly strong she was.._

" _Clarke." He lifted her chin with two fingers and drew her face closer to his. He tried to stare into her eyes but her lips were distracting._

" _Bellamy!" Clarke screamed. He looked down and she was covered in blood. Blood was pouring out of her stomach. She was gripping her shoulder and trying to hold back her tears._

" _Clarke, what happened?" Bellamy asked desperately trying to find something to stop the bleeding._

" _They came to take me, they wanted me dead." Bellamy could barely understand what Clarke was saying._

" _Clarke talk to me. What's going on" Bellamy couldn't control is emotions and he gripped her arms. Clarke took a long breath and then she dropped to the floor. Blood pouring from her stomach._

Bellamy woke up in a pool of sweat. His heart was beating frantically and thoughts of Clarke flooded him. Someone was calling his name outside his tent, pulling him from his thoughts. He sat up.

"Hello?" he asked softly.

"Bellamy, can I come in?" A girls voices was on the other side of the tent. At first he thought it was Clarke, but realized that would be impossible. Still the voice was unrecognizable. Bellamy gripped his knife he kept under the pillow.

"Come in". A girl he remembered saving from Mt Weather walked into his tent. She was extremely undressed for the cold weather outside. Her skin was bare except for a flimsy ripped tank top and shorts. She smiled at him and sat on the edge of his bed staring at him. Bellamy couldn't remember her name, but she was known to make her way around the guys in camp.

"Can I help you with something?" It was obvious why she had come there. Bellamy wished he was more covered up. He lay in just his boxers and a blanket covering his lower parts.

"Don't play dumb Bellamy, you know why I came here." She climbed up closer to him, and wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. He kissed her back, but there was no passion behind it. He wanted to give in, but his mind was somewhere else. When she kissed him all he thought about was whether Clarke was safe or not. Was she even alive? Bellamy pushed the girl off of him, harder than he meant to.

"What the hell?" She stared up at him. He wasn't really sure why he got so mad about her making a move on him.

"Bellamy, you saved my life I just want to repay you" She started sliding her hand up his thigh. Bellamy grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I didn't save your life. Clarke Griffin did, she risked her life multiple times to save all of you guys. But has anyone showed their appreciation to her?" Bellamy was shouting, he didn't mean to come off as such an asshole, but he hated how people always assumed he was the hero.

The girl had started to tear up.

"Clarke won't see anyone, she hasn't left her tent. No one has seen her in hours. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you."

Bellamy tried to calm down, but all his emotions about Clarke leaving were finally surfacing.

"You and everyone else need to realize that we would all still be in Mt Weather being drained of our blood if it wasn't for Clarke. She came up with making an alliance with the grounders, and after that failed she didn't hesitate to put herself right into the danger and come save all of you. I am not the one you need to thank. But you need to go back to your tent." Bellamy stood up and basically pushed her out the door. The girl left and Bellamy sat on his bed. He realized he needed her, he needed Clarke. She was the reason their people had hope that they could survive, he just enforced what she said. What if Clarke wasn't alive? She was strong but she was also alone. Bellamy wanted to send people after Clarke, but he knew she wouldn't come, and then camp would be vulnerable. Clarke was smart, she knew what she was doing. Bellamy walked outside of his tent and stared up at the moon.

"May we meet again." He Whispered.


End file.
